Fire with Fire
by StormyNight108
Summary: Bedlam has found Ed's blueprints, and has a new plan to eliminate the courier. In order to gain his trust, he must dig deep down and create someone Ed can trust. But will this creation only gain his trust to destroy him? [OLD AND ABANDONED]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction EVER so please help me out by giving me advice and telling me if i did anything wrong. Thanks so much :)

* * *

><p>"The sixth is alive. The uniter must come to you. You will find her." A voice spoke.<p>

An old man jumped up "The sixth? But…"

"The Uniter will come to you. She will come. She is rising." The Caretaker spoke, and with that the voice vanished.

The old man woke up, sweating cold sweat. He must find the Uniter.

* * *

><p>"Awake" I heard for the first time. It was an odd voice, mostly because I have never heard a voice before. My eyes were forced open, leaving me staring at a light blue transparent wall. A shadow stood before it, watching me intently.<p>

I felt strange, and when I blinked my eyes I was slightly shocked.

_I could move._

I blinked a few more times, liking the feeling of moving. Then I somehow moved something on the left and right of me. What were these? I tried to move them but they were bent and encased in the wall behind me by cuffs. I reached into the intelligence that was built into me and realized these were my arms.

The wall shifted in front of me, leaving me shocked when it made a hissing noise. The shadowed man became clear once the wall had moved. I was surprised I even knew he was a man. I must have been very smart. He had a long skinny face, and rectangles over his eyes. _Is my face skinny too? _I thought. The cuffs over my arms released and they moved. I turned my head, and felt even greater that I could move. I moved my arms around a little, liking the feeling. I felt my face, surprised to find it fatter than I thought it would be, comparing it to the man that stood before me. _Am I odd-looking? _I thought nervously.

Something fell in front of my face, and I crossed my eyes to stare at it. I reached my hand up to touch it curiously. I noticed the man had given me a disapproving look so I put my hands down.

I jumped when I heard that voice again. He was trying to speak to me. There had to be something for me to understand him! I reached back in my memory to try to find any language translator of some sort. _There! _Though I had turned it on after he had finished speaking. I tilted my head and tried to speak like him, but since I didn't know any words I only made an odd sound.

He put a long skinny finger on my mouth. Then he pointed to me.

"Kati" He said.

"Kati" I repeated, looking at where his finger pointed at me. Though I crossed my eyes to look at the brown thing that fell in front of my face again. I reached out a finger and touched it.

"Hair" The man said.

"Hair" I repeated, running my fingers down it.

He pointed to himself. "Bedlam" He stated.

"Bed-bedlam" I said, tilting my head.

He nodded approvingly. "Come with me. Can you understand me?"

Yes. I understood him. But I could only translate, I didn't know how to reply. So I just stood forward ready to follow him. He took my hand lightly and lead me out of the tube, and on. I turned my head when something jumped. It had a square head with slits in the top.

"Uhhhh Bedlam sir…" It spoke.

"Quiet Crouch." The man snapped.

Suddenly I didn't feel so odd.

This man did not seem to have an intention to hurt me, so I obediently followed him without resistance. Where else would I go? I thought this room was large, but something told me there was something bigger out there.

He taught me many things, and over the days I learned how to speak. I got to see myself in a mirror, too. I had long brown hair, that Bedlam tied up into what he called a "pony tail". I had pale skin, and I was wearing red. I had red eyes, but when he tested me on my personality, or when he tried me without his commands, they were blue. I had no knowledge of them changing until he pointed it out. They only turned red when my true self appeared, under the commands of the computer.

I am Kati.

~*xXxXxXx*~

"Sir you haven't explained your plan at all to us. Can you please…" Cora started, appearing.

"Cora, you've waited long enough. Alright. I'll tell you. I own the blueprints of how Ed was made, correct?" Bedlam asked, sitting on his chair with his fingers touching his other fingers in a sinister pose.

"Correct sir." She stated, remembering.

"I learned that the best way to get Ed is to get on his trusting side, which I cannot do myself. So, I made a being that is exactly like him, to get on his good side." He said, satisfied with himself.

"Wait a minute, so your giving this… Kati to the Dojo couriers?"

"Yes, Cora. She will get on his trusted side, and the rest of the team. And when she is alone with Ed, I will give her the command to eliminate him, and obtain his powers."

"That also means the couriers will be at an advantage against us with another member, until that time."

"Correct again, Cora. Though it will be worth it. And she doesn't have a name that is obvious to herself. I mean Ed? It's a dead give-away." He said, rolling his eyes.

"If they're made the same, wouldn't Ed realize it?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't get a good look at her."

~*xXxXxXx*~

A small girl with carrot orange hair sat on the couch, tinkering with something, trying to fix it. She studied it closely, using her careful fingers. Suddenly something hit her hands and it flew across the room. She gasped and tried to reach for it, but it had already landed on the ground with a thud. She swirled around to see a tall boy in green prancing around with his puppet.

"Loogie!" She snapped.

"But why doesn't peanut butter have peanuts in it?" Loogie asked his puppet in a joking tone.

"It called Peanut butter, not butter with peanuts in it!" The puppet snapped smartly.

A tall girl with pinkish hair tied into a loose bun named Deets walked over to the toy on the ground and picked it up. "It looks okay, Fizz." She said, handing it to Fizz.

A boy with a shave cut black hair and dark skin named Burn walked over as well. "I think you should go work on that in your work room, so you don't get…"

"Tomatoes are fruits!" Loogie argued

"Tomatoes are vegetables!" The puppet retorted.

"Fruits!"

"Vegetables!"

"…disturbed" the boy finished with an annoyed glare at Loogie.

Fizz nodded. "Okay Burn." She said without hesitation. She turned and began to walk down the hall that lead to her work room. She heard Loogie go back to his argument with his puppet named Dr. Pinch.

Before she reached her work room she heard a "WHOAHHH look out!" And ducked on instinct. A boy with spikey blueish black hair held onto a blue and white hoverboard as it flew over her. It spun into the lounge where the others had been in, and crashed into the wall. The boy was thrown off and the hoverboard fell onto him.

"Ed!" The others called and ran over to him.

Deets reached down to take the hoverboard off of him but he was already shoving it off. "I'm fine." He said, refusing the hand she had held out to help him up.

"What on earth was that?" an old man ran into the room. His name was Ol' skool.

Fizz picked up the hoverboard and held it up to show the man. "Ed." She said. Need she say more?

"Ed you know what I've told you about riding your hoverboard inside!" The man said calmly.

"But Ol' Skool you won't let me go to the ramps!"

"And I have a perfectly good reason to! Remember what happened last time?" He said, crossing his arms.

Ed looked down.

"I'm glad you're all here. I have an announcement." Ol' Skool said.

Everyone looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"We are recruiting a new member." He said. "The Caretaker spoke to me in a dream. There is a sixth addition to the team, and I found her. She is, as you all have your own parts, The Uniter." He said.

Burn lowered his brow. "Is she good?"

"You'll have to see for yourselves."

"I say let's meet her." Deets said with a smile. She put a hand on Burn's shoulder "Give her a chance before you criticize her alright?" She said.

He shook her hand off his shoulder "Whatever."

"Kati" He said, and a girl with a long brown pony tail walked into the room. She had pretty intense blue eyes. She blinked when everyone's attention was on her.

**Kati's POV**

I saw the team before me. Bedlam told me these were the enemies. The only way to stop them was to gain their trust. He explained to me there was a weakness called 'friendship' and 'trust' and that I may fall into it. That is why he programmed something into me to that when I am given the order to destroy the one known as Ed. Which one was him? She looked at each one closely, and saw one with intense blue eyes just like her.

Just like me.

I'm not odd here, I'm not weird with these humans. Because this boy named Ed was exactly like me. It would be easier to live here then…

Stop it! This is exactly what Bedlam was talking about with this 'friendship'.

"So what's your ride?" a boy with a black shave cut asked suspiciously, making me nervous.

I showed him my Jetpack slowly, afraid on the inside but I blocked my emotion.

The boy shrugged "Just keep up with us, and you won't have any trouble. Unless you go looking for it." He glared sideways at Ed. Something told me when Ed first joined he went looking for trouble, because Ed traced his foot in the ground, as if remembering.

A tall girl with pink hair went around the boy and held her hand out. "I'm Deets." She said. I shook her hand. The boy sighed and walked forward.

"Burn." He said, holding his hand out as well. I shook it with a nod.

"And I'm LOOGIE!" The tall boy in green pranced over to me. He shook my hand roughly, catching me off guard and making my whole body go up and down in rhythm to his shaking.

"And I'm Dr. Pinch!" I heard a voice. I tilted my head then my eyes widened a bit when I saw a puppet. It was speaking to me. I looked at Loogie. He wasn't moving his mouth when Dr. Pinch was. That was just freaky…

Ed was about to hold his hand out but an alarm went off, making myself jump.

"Let's go. Kati just keep up." Burn said and the others were out the door. I was surprised how fast they had gone, and then chased after them, activating my jetpack and flying after the other who could fly named Deets.

Time to show them they can trust me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not much happened in this chapter. I only intented it for you to realize who Kati was and why she's here. Thanks for reading and i hope you stick with me! More happens later on. Please review :)<em>**

**_I do not own Ged Ed _**

**_Kati is copyright of me_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! i've got the next chapter up :) Before you ask NO i'm not pairing Kati with Ed, i just thought it would be nice to have them as best friends and Kati being able to trust him more because.. well.. their the same xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Kati's POV<strong>

I was beside Deets, expertly flying with my jetpack. I kept a close on eye on Burn, seeing as he was leader of this team. If I watch where he goes, I most likely wouldn't get lost. Ed hovered under me, and looked up. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ed." He said, holding his hand up.

"Nice to meet you." I said, taking his hand and shaking it. There was a shock when our hands touched, which made me nervous. He withdrew his hand and glanced at it. I bit my lip, we _are_ the same, he could probably tell. But i relaxed when he put his hand down without further question.

"So you new around here?" Ed asked me.

"Sort of." I said.

"Well it'll be great to have an extra member on the team. It's a pleasure." He said with playful eyes. _He's only a kid. Why would Bedlam want him? _Then i had to remind myself he's no ordinary kid.

Then again, neither am i.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"DNA up ahead!" Burn warned us, and all our attention turned forwards. Ed seemed to give a sneaky smile, then took a sharp turn to the right. "Ed Where the heck are you going?" Burn yelled, but Ed didnt look back.

"Should someone keep an eye on him..?" I asked Deets.

"No. That's his usual thing." Deets giggled, watching where Ed had dissapeared with intrest.

The DNA trucks came into view, and we all sped up. Ed suddenly appeared on the side of the road with the grapling hook, and jumped on the DNA van. "Ed! Stop showing off!" Burn yelled, looking furious.

Ed landed on the top of the van, grabbing something from his side. a blue glowing sword-like thing appeared form the handle, and he pierced it into the van's hood. Suddenly i saw a grappling hook shoot from our side, to the van and i saw Loogie begin to speed forward. "I'll save you Edward!" He yelled in a joking tone.

"Loogie no stay back!" Ed shouted. "Spi-"

The van jolted, making Ed fall over and grab the edge of the van. What was he trying to say?

Fizz had also shot a grappling hook to the van, and began to pick up speed after them. Deets and i exchanged a glance, and then sped up to the van. We got onto the roof with Ed. Burn rolled his eyes and got a grappling hook, also attaching it to the van. "Do you see the package?" Burn yelled to us.

"I see it!" Deets exclaimed, looking in the window of the van cautiously.

I grabbed Ed's hand and hauled him back on the hood of the van. "Thanks." He said. He ran over and took his saber-like thing and cut a hole into the van and jumped inside. I ran to the hole and peered inside with Deets. I saw... weird clones. W_ait i've seen these_ _before_. I thought. _They're for Bedlam. _Their always-smiling faces looked up at us.

"Guys stay back! Its Sp-" Suddenly i heard a cry of pain and turned my head to see a metalic arm grab Ed. _Spiker! _i recognized him from Bedlam's tower. Ed shuffled, trying to free himself from the robot's grip. _Bedlam want's me to gain their trust. Here goes!_ I thought. Deets and i jumped into the van, turning on Spiker, ready to attack him.

**Ed's POV**

The pain on my neck was tight, causing me to open my mouth to cry out in pain. But his metalic fingers kept on my neck. _He's choking me! _I heard a bang on the floor like footsteps. _DNA? Coming to finish me off? _But that was when i noticed flashes of red and pink. _Kati and Deets!_

DNA were still in the van, and i watched as Deets opened the van door, shoving one of them out. I heard a splat, but the world was becoming a blur around me as i tried to gasp for air. Kati put both her hands together and struck Spiker's chest. To my surprise, he recoiled as if he was in pain. She spun her foot around and kicked him in the face. Then she grabbed his arm. She pulled, and i could see the strain in her arms, but then the world began to go black. I heard another splat as Deets destroyed another DNA, and then heard a crack of metal. And then silence for about 3 seconds. Then i felt the strain on my neck dissapear and i fell on the floor on my side with a thud, banging my shoulder against the chair. My neck hurt, and my shoulders felt heavy and pain-stricken. so i didnt move. I heard clainging metal and then more footsteps, and then i heard a few voices, suddenly realizing the entire dojo was on the van.

"I've got the package!" I heard Fizz yell.

"Let's go!" Burn's commanding voice rose, causing the sound of footsteps to meet my ears. I felt arms on me, and then i was being held. I opened my eyes slightly, and saw Kati. She didnt look down, she was looking forward, watching the others as we evacuated the van. One by one they jumped out on their rides, and then Kati jumped out and up with Deets. I turned my head, grimacing in pain, but i had to watch.

The van spun out of control, spinning across traffic with Spiker laying sprawled on the floor of the van. It vanished off the side of the road.

Kati's face looked down at me "You okay?" She asked, and i opened my mouth to reply, but the words came out in odd sounds.

"Get him back to the dojo. Loogie and I will finish the delivery." I heard Fizz say. I felt Kati's head nod and i felt wind against myself as we picked up speed.

Why did it feel so... the same when i felt Kati? When i felt the others, there was a certain way they felt. _but with her, it felt like when i would feel my own skin. Isn't that kind of odd?_

I recognized the directions back to the dojo, and i still couldn't talk. No one asked why though, they might think i was embarrassed. _Maybe Spiker had damaged my language module, causing me to have trouble speaking. _I thought. I felt the stirdiness of the ground when Kati landed, and slowly turned my head to see Burn, and Deets ahead. When we entered, i saw Ol' Skool.

"What did you do this time, Ed?" Ol' Skool asked with a slight eye roll.

"He can't speak." Kati answered for me. _How does she know?__ I mean, no one asked me if i could talk or not. _

"Why?" Ol' Skool asked, taking me from Kati and laying me onto the couch in the lounge.

"I dont know." Deets answered.

"Spiker tried to choke him, though." Kati remarked.

"Oh. Hold on then." Ol' Skool leaned over me and pressed my neck a few different directions, causing a few beeps to sound. Deets and Burn looked a little surprised at this procedure, but Kati didnt seem to be shaken by it at all, considering no one had even told her yet that i wasn't a human.

Ol' Skool seemed to realize he had never told Kati either, so he turned to her. "Kati, i hadn't told you yet, but Ed is, well, He's a machine i created." I looked for emotion from Kati, and she gave a surprised face, but to me it looked like it was forced on her face.

"Oh..." She mumbled, but for some reason i could tell she didnt seem as surprised as she looked.

I shrugged it off, maybe she had seen a machine human before.

Ol' Skool worked on my neck until he sat me up, then pressed my neck. After a few more beeps i took one breath in, and one breath out. He removed his fingers from my throat and i felt it, feeling it the same as it had been, but it felt clearer. "Can you speak now?" Ol' Skool asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Ol' Skool." I said thankfully.

"Did you deliver the package?" Ol' Skool asked us just as Fizz and Loogie came into the door.

"All taken care off." Fizz said with a grin.

"So how did Kati do?" Ol' Skool asked with a look at Kati.

"She was great, I think we'll be really good with her on our team now." Deets chimed with a smile.

"She was alright." Burn said with a shrug.

"She was really great, she saved me from Spiker! You must be really strong you know to-"

"Yeah.. i uh... just found a weak spot in his chest. It's no big deal." Kati cut me off, shrugging innocently.

"Alright, all of you go to sleep. Hey Ed will you show Kati to her room." Ol' Skool said, unaware of this. i could feel her emotions somehow, i can feel them stronger than those around me. It was... weird. but i shrugged it off and nodded to Ol' Skool.

"Sure." I said, nodding to Kati.

**Kati's POV**

I followed Ed down the hallway, passing other doorways. We ended up at a room down the hall where Ed stopped in front of it. "You can sleep in here." He opened the door. All my stuff was in here, my luggage and things. Though I never understood why I needed it. Maybe to me with my cover of having a life before this. I nodded to Ed "Thanks."

He returned the nod politely. "You can make yourself at home, we all have messy rooms full of our own stuff." Ed said to me, as i looked at all my packed up things.

"Good idea." I said softly.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He said, leaning against the doorway.

I shrugged.

"You can trust us you know. When i first joined the team, i didnt know weather to trust them or not."

This got my attention. His joining the team for the first time must be_ very_ smiliar of mine, seeing that we are both very different from the others. Maybe hearing this could help me fit in.

"Burn always critisized me, and boy i wasn't happy. And then i went against his orders on a mission because i was ignoring him, and almost got myself killed. But even when i didnt listen they were still there to back me up. _That_ is teamwork."

"You still don't listen." I said with a giggle.

"I never learn do i?" He asked with a small laugh. "Just remember, we are your team. Even if you make a mistake, we'll be here to back you up."

_I wish that were true for everything. _I thought. _One of these days i'll be order to kill you without hesitation. but i cant kill you! you've turned out to be one of my best friends._

But i still have to remind myself.

_He is the enemy._

"Thank you Ed. Good night." I said, walking into my room.

"Good night Kati." Ed said, closing the door behind him and walking to his own room.

I crawled onto my bed and put down the sheet covers i had. They were red with my symbol on it. (the symbol looks like this: =O=) I remember hearing Ol' Skool talk about something called "The Caretaker" and calling me the "Uniter." Which confused me. I'm a machine put into this team to destroy Ed from the inside, how am i meant to be the Uniter? Did the Caretaker make a mistake?

My only purpose in life, to kill Ed.

And now, i've found a team that gives my life much more purpose in this world where i don't belong.

But I'm only here to destroy them.

I crawled in my bed, and pulled the covers over my shoulders._ Why does Bedlam want Ed to be dead to much? because he's foiled so many of his plans? is Ed standing in the way between him and being ruler? If Bedlam becomes ruler, would i have a place? Or would i be shut down because my mission was complete?_

So many questions, and not an answer to any of them. I then decided i wouldn't be shut down after my mission is complete.

_Because i will never complete it._

_Or do i have a choice? Bedlam told me he had programmed it in me to kill Ed, even if i refuse._

_What do i do?_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was sort of fun to make, because Kati is starting to trust them and shes deciding weather to ditch Bedlam. but he is sort of her "father" so it would be really hard. Enjoy!<strong>

**I do not own Get Ed.**

**Kati is copyright of me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! New chapter is up :) not much to say... so... enjoy :3**

**I dont own Get Ed**

* * *

><p>"It is she..."<p>

I opened my eyes. Around me was darkness, swirling dark colors haunted the air around me, and i was floating. When i blinked, the darkness roared to life in blazing fire and heat. Flames encircled me and burned my skin, and my eyes seemed to flicker around randomly and wildly. I screamed, but it was in no comparison to the loud burning fury that engulfed my surroundings. I tried to move, but i was bound by an invisible force that i had no control of, which made me feel claustrophobic and useless. "Deets! Loogie! Fizz! Burn!" I yelled. "ED!" I cried, hoping any sort of link our minds could share would enable him to help me. This heat was unbearable against my melting skin, and I was near death. Death to me, seemed impossible due to my machine-body, but now it felt so real, like any movement would cause me to close my eyes for eternity, with no way to live life again. I must accept death. _Ed will be safe if i'm dead anyway..._ I thought, and i closed my eyes to block out the thick burning smoke that surrounded me. _Ed will be safe... _

"It is she..."

I snapped my eyes open again. "Hello?" I called frantically, spinning to find the source of this voice. it seemed to come from somewhere, but my mind was crowded with thoughts. "Please! Help me!" I cried.

"The uniter will break the link..." The voice spoke, and the hairs on the back of my neck rose instantly. The fire was inches away now.

Two voices seemed to engulf my mind in some kind of silent argument.

_Call for help! They could save you! _one spoke

_No! If you are rescued you will kill Ed! You are a danger! _The other called.

_Save yourself!_

_Save Ed!_

The voices filled my mind and i screamed louder, the flames now upon myself and burning into my fake-flesh. "Save me! I don't want to die!"

I awoke.

I sat up in my bed, drawing the covers up to my chest and shaking in cold sweat. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering, and closed my eyes. But every time i closed my eyes... there was fire... and i was afraid. I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the wall, deep into thought. _What have i done? _I thought. _What would i have done? What will be done?_ How am i supposed to phrase this? i thought in my head. _If that had been real, i wasn't thinking about saving Ed, i was thinking about saving myself... If that had been real... i should have died! I need to accept death! I need to get away from Ed!_ These thoughts filled my mind and i angrilly tried to shut them all out.

"Kati?" A voice called outside my room. I stared at the door and recognized Ed's voice. I still had goosebumps running up and down my arms and legs, and i was sweating, though i pushed the blankets aside and landed on the ground in bare feet. I walked across the room, which was a challenge because of my shaky legs. _I didn't even know i _could _have dreams or nightmares... _I thought, thinking it was somewhat odd. I calmed myself down, forcing myself to take a few deep breaths, and then i opened the door. Ed stood before me with blue pajamas. They were really only sweat pants and a t-shirt, but i still call them pajamas. I wore sweats and a t-shirt as well, which is what i like wearing every night.

"Hey Ed." I said, forcing myself into a welcoming smile.

He didn't seem to buy it. "What's wrong? I heard you scream..."

_I screamed outside my dream? i don't think so... if i had, everyone else would be awake too._

I cocked my head. "You sure? everyone else is sleeping."

"I swore i heard you scream." He said, with a serious face.

I put away my forced smile and leaned my head against the wall. "I just had the worst nightmare." I said.

"Really? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I lied. "I'm fine."

He looked at me oddly, as if he was trying to figure out if i was telling the truth or not. I sighed, and held my blue eyes to his. It was scary how similar our eyes were... It was like we were looking into a mirror, if you excused the bodies of course. We were the same height, so I didnt have to look down or up at him. _He might already be suspicious of me._

"Have... Have you ever felt like... gosh i can't explain this..." I mumbled.

"Like what?" He asked, urging me on.

"Like... You have a decision to make, but your forced to chose the one you don't want to take?"

"Why? Were you forced to join us? Don't you want to be in the dojo?" He asked me worriedly.

I smiled. "Of course i do! This is my family now. I'm not talking about that. But have you ever felt that way?"

To my surprise, he nodded. "Want to hear a story?" He said, motioning to the seats in my room.

"Sure." I said, walking to the chairs around a table. The clock read 3:32 AM, but i was wide awake. I sat down, and leaned back and he sat across from me.

"It wasn't that long ago, that i was being controlled with my actions. You see... Ol' Skool told you before that i'm not human. I'm a creation." He started, and i nodded. "There are these... missing parts of me that we have been looking for. We need those to make myself more powerful to stop Bedlam. But, if we take the items in the wrong order or wrong time, bad things could happen. Really bad things. There was an item that was trying to connect into me that i couldn't control. Without me wanting to, i started snapping at my friends, being really mean, and i'd be really rough. I didnt want to do those things, I really didnt. But soon, this item made me lose control of myself entirely, and i began to rage. Bedlam found a way to use it at an advantage against me, and used it to capture me. He wanted to take my DNA, and use it for himself. But my team came in and rescued me. Like i said before, your team will always be there for you, even when you do bad things."

_Can i really believe they would help me?_

"Wow..." Was all i could say. "Thats... That must have been scary."

"It was, but now it made me realize i have a team that loves me, even though i'm not human, or if i almost killed them." Ed said with a nod. "So how come your worried about decisions you cant make yourself?"

"It's really hard to explain..." I started awkwardly, turning my gaze away from his. I stared at the floor, tracing the designs on the carpet with my eyes that lead in circles and lines. _The designs have all these turns and twists, but they always end in beauty. Any of my decisions end with a hurting fire that destroys beauty. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and i looked up to see that he had rose from his chair and walked around the table to stand in front of me. "You don't have to tell me. Just remember, no matter what happens, the team will always have your back. I'll always have your back." He said with a smile.

I smiled back at him, hope filling my chest with his family-like love towards me, like i was a sister that needed help. I did not see the love that one would find in attraction to another, no, this one was much more powerful, an everlasting bond that any family could cherish.

Ed was my brohter.

And i loved him.

I've been in this outside world of the dojo before, like when i crossed a school yard. Love is a strong passionate word that is over-used and common. And now people can only think love means a boy and girl loving each other, and also a mother and father loving their children. Can boys and girls love each other without the way of dating, or becoming boyfriend and girlfriend? of course they can, but they chose not to. People take it so seriously now. No one really loves another the way a family would. The way i love Ed.

"Thank you." I said quietly to him, meaning my thanks deeply.

"Any time." He said, patting my shoulder. "I'm going to go to bed, do you need anything else?" He asked.

"No, thank you though." I said.

He nodded. He said goodnight and began to close the door behind him.

"Wait.. Ed..." I said.

He stopped, and looked up.

"Thank you so much, for talking with me... and seeing if i was alright... I mean..."

He smiled and waved his hand for me to not explain any more. "Your welcome, Kati." He said simply. The words were so few, yet their meaning meant a thousand words to myself. I smiled one last time as he closed the door behind him.

And then i wept.

I fell onto the floor on my knees and held my head in my hands to let my tears fall freely. I muffled the noise of my crying so i would not wake anyone else. _I can't kill Ed! I can't! I've failed you, Bedlam, I've failed you father. I've failed you... I've failed you... _I sat, cradling myself in my arms with my back against the wall. My cheeks were wet with tears.

_You have not failed me yet... _A voice spoke in my ear.

I sat up. _No! I will fail you even when you tell me not to! I'm not going to kill Ed! He is my friend, my teamate... my brother... _

I knew what i had to do.

I stood, not even trying to stop myself from crying. I crossed the room and made my way to the door, and opened it easily. I looked up and down the hallways, glad to see it empty. This must be done alone. I walked down the hallways to the lounge area. I opened the front door, and turned my head, taking one last look at the dojo. I smiled amist my tears, and shut the door slowly. I began to make my way down the street, walking to a tall street above the ground. I walked for a while, maybe 15 minutes, until I reached a street where it was less crowded with cars. I stood on the edge of the street, looking down at the ground. I gulped, but my eyes were determined.

"For Ed..."

* * *

><p><strong> Uh oh! Cliff hanger X3 can you guess what happens next? i suppose all of you could. This was a touching scene to make, and Kati's thoughts about love is my own mirrored thoughts. I do think love is a word overly used, and that boys and girls should love each other without thinking about dating or boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm a girl and I can love boys at school without being <em>In love<em> that way. Actually i could.. but i hate all the boys at my school. except the only one that's actually nice to me, my boyfriend XD okay, call me a hypocrite if you like, but if there were boys that didn't bully me or be really mean to people at school i would love them.**

**Oyes, i am evil :D suffer Kati, SUFFER!**

**I just realized how ironic "cliff hanger" means here XDDDD! tell me if you get that joke. i dont want to be alone on this. lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sure your all curious to know what happened. So here's chapter 4! But don't think i'm getting to the point right away, that's just rushing a good story. Patience young padawa-oops wrong story.**

**I dont own Get Ed**

* * *

><p><strong>ED's POV<strong>

After i had closed the door, i heard noise inside her room. I almost re-opened it, but decided against it. She might want some privacy. I tip-toed down to my room and shut the door quietly behind me. I walked to my bed and lay down, staring at the roof. Something was bothering Kati, and i wanted to help her. I wasn't tired at all so i lay on the bed thinking. Was Kati in trouble? Was she doing something she wasn't supposed to be? Is something wrong with her? questions ran through his head, and possibilities popped up as well. _Is she robbing? Is she sick, or have a disease? Oh great i touched her! I'm going to get it! _

"Oh shut up." I mumbled to myself. "You're being ridiculous."

I froze when i heard the sound of a door softly closing. my intense hearing heard it easily, and i thought Kati was coming to my room to talk to me.

Any moment i expected her to knock on the door or call my name, but after a few moments it was silent. I hopped out of bed and walked to the door. "Kati?" I whispered, then opened my door. No one was in the hallway. _But i'm sure I heard a door open..._

I looked at the bathroom door. It was open and the light was turned off, so she wasn't in there. I tip-toed down the hallway and went into the kitchen. "Kati?" I called again. I snuck around the kitchen, looking around slowly, letting my eyes easily adjust to the dark. Suddenly a shadow whipped in front of me, and held a defensive position.

I yelled and leaped backwards, and the lights flickered on when my back hit the switch.

It was only Ol'Skool. With a wisk in his hand for a weapon.

"Ed? What are you doing up?" Ol'skool said, lowering his hand.

"Geez, Ol'Skool don't scare me like that!"

"_You_ scared _me_!" He claimed. "I came down here for a glass of water, and i see you prowling around like your some kind of robber. I almost beat your head with this rolling-pin!"

"Um.. That's a whisk."

He looked at the object in his hand and sighed, putting it down. "I could have swore i grabbed the rolling pin. Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"Wait.. why would you grab the rolling-pin?"

"Drop it alright?" He said irritably. He must have been very tired, because he never got irritated easily.

"Okay..." I said, afraid of the thought of him trying to beat me with a rolling-pin.

"So why are you out here?"

"I'm hungry." I said matter-of-factly.

"At this hour?"

"I didn't eat much at dinner."

"You ate 3 plates of spaghetti, and pigged out on fries. don't give me that." He said. "Or i will beat you with the rolling-pin."

"I thought you said to drop it."

He shook his head, clearly annoyed. "Whatever. Just grab something quick and go back to bed." He said, taking his glass of water and leaving back to his room.

I smiled, happy to squeeze my way out of this with humor. But i had to keep looking for Kati. I opened the fridge just to make sure Ol'skool is satisfied with my answer, and then closed it and turned to walk to the lounge.

"Kati? Are you here?" I whispered, starting to get worried. I walked to the door that lead outside and looked around. She wouldn't have left the dojo, would she? _I knew it! She doesn't want to be here! but why would she lie to me? _I thought sadly. _I told her she could trust us. What's her big secret? _

I took a few steps outside and softly called for her name.

_Where could she be?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kati's POV<strong>

_I can't do it!_

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the road, letting my feet dangle. _Who knew it would be so hard? Just _jump _whimp! _

I rested my head in my hands. _I'd choose Ed to live over myself anyday._ I thought. _What do I do?_

Suddenly my vision turned blue. A bright light bore against me, and i almost cried out, afraid that i'd see this awful fire again.

But instead of fire, i saw a man. It was my father. "Bedlam?" I spoke, standing up. I was back home, where I was created. How i've missed this place.

Bedlam looked at me, his arms folded behind his back. "Kati, what are you doing?"

"I can't do it, okay? I can't kill Ed. He's become my.. best friend." I looked at the floor.

Bedlam's eyes grew colder. "This is exactly what i warned you about, Kati. Friendship.. trust... it's all thrown away afterwards. Theres no point to it, and it's unhealthy for you. Imagine _trusting _someone and then imagine them breaking your heart and leaving you to die. It's fake. It's all fake. The only objective in this life is to be the most powerful."

I watched my father, eyes full of sorrow. "But how, father? I've fallen into this sin and i cannot free myself so easily."

"Listen, when i chose the right moment, it won't be your decision to make. You won't have to worry about the choice because i'll make it for you. I'll end this trust before he ends it. Just live the way you like, go out for icecream with your new boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled, almost surprised he even said that.

"Then explain tonight, talking to him?" He said, gesuring his hand to me to explain.

"He was just trying to help m- wait! do you have any idea about my dream?" I gasped, blue eyes full of hope.

"I can watch your doings and beings on a screen, but i cannot see your dreams. I wasn't even aware you could dream." His soft voice said smoothly.

"Well.. I can. and it was terrifying."

"It's all over now. It's only a dream."

_Only a dream._

_That's all it is._

"Okay father, thank you." I remembered at times when some people would hug each other. I wanted a hug from my father. I wanted to know that he loved me. I opened my arms to hug him, but he turned away. Hurt must have flashed in my eyes because he turned back to me and said "It's for the best."

_Best?_

"Right..." I mumbled. "Father, how are you speaking to me right now? A moment ago i was on the edge of the road..."

"You still are. Don't step forward." He said, not turning around.

My eyes grew a bit wide and i took a step back. "Then how..."

"Just a hologram thing. It's time for you to return to the dojo. Preperations are still being made, but remember what i warned you. Don't get too comfortable with your new friends."

I sighed "Yes sir."

"Goodbye, Kati."

"Goodbye, father. I-" I started to say "I love you." to my father, but i was cut off and before me was the bottom of the road again. I sighed and turned to walk back to the dojo. i should have brought my jetpack, but it had an automatic fly when i was airborne and wouldn't have worked when i jumped. Why don't i just jump right now? Because of my father. He would be furious.

I started walking back to the dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah, short chapter i know i know. This was just to kind of explain more of Kati's problem with her father and Ed's looking for her which will play more of a part in the next chapter... you get the idea. The next chapter will be more fun, don't worry.<strong>

**btw i really enjoyed writing the rolling-pin scene :3 lol. That's what this site's all about! having fun when you write! Enjoy :) I'll update soonish. lol.**


End file.
